


Two Blue Shoes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are on their way down the aisle when second thoughts start to surface. Join them on their frilly wedding date, and will we figure out what the Twins are doing to the cake?





	Two Blue Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


   Tonks frowned into the mirror. She wiggled and squirmed in her dress. Holding out her arms as she spun slowly on the broad pedastel.  
  
   "Please Nymphadora, stop moving," Molly was trying to chase the trail of the white dress. When she was finally able to grab a hold of it she rose her wand to the stitching to rip it out. "Now if you just hold still for five seconds I'm going to make this shorter," she watched as Tonks began patting the sides of her dress, "what's wrong?" She voiced.  
  
   "I feel very puffy," she muttered disdainfully.  
  
   "You're supposed to, it's what weddings are about."  
  
   "I thought weddings were like movies; the set is perfect, each chair is lined up and the decorations are straight. The director says the vows right and clearly so everyone can understand. The crew doesn't drop the ring and spreads the flowers evenly. And stars are photographed during the kiss."  
  
   Molly smiled at the young bride as she stood up, "you have almost everything right about that."  
  
   A crease formed between Tonks' eyebrows as she knit them together, "what am I missing?"  
  
   "A real wedding has feeling, there's love and it's unique, trust me it'll be perfect. The worst thing about a wedding is the wait until it starts."  
  
   "But what if I trip on the steps, or stutter when I'm supposed to say 'yes' and everyone thinks I'm having second thoughts? Or even worse what if I don't even make it to the alter because I fainted from this puffy dress?"  
  
   Molly just shook her head and smiled, "tell me Nymphadora do you love Remus?"  
  
   "Of course!"  
  
   "Then why are you asking me this, you should trust your bond with him?"  
  
   "I...I..don't know if he truely loves me back," she hung her head sheepishly and her hands flew to her face.  
  
   "Don't cry it'll be alright that's why I'm here."  
  
   She lifted her head and using her pinking, caressed the tear building up in the corner of her eye, "did you think the same thing when you were getting married to Arthur?"  
  
   "Of course, all brides have to wonder at one point."  
  
   There was a knock on the door, which Molly trotted quickly to open. Andromoda walked in, and as soon as she saw her daughter she enclapsed her a large hug, "I love you sweetheart," Tonks hugged her tighter, "don't smudge your make-up now dear."

   “I already did,” she replied touching her eye lightly.

   “I came to give something to you,” she unclapsed her necklace, “I know it’s your favorite and it counts as something borrowed.

   Tonks held the thin chain draped across her fingertips, three tear-dropped gems hung from it. Each one faintly changing colors. She brought a hand to her mouth as Molly reclasped it on her neck, “thank you mother,” she reached out for another hug.

  “Now there’s something borrowed, your dress is new, your veil is one I got from the Black family line,” she smirked, “but don’t tell anyone.”

   “All we need is something blue,” Molly quickly started looking around. Tonks and her mother joined in, “how could we have forgotten!” She hurried over to the changing stalls on the other side of the room and knocked, “girls I need you help. Find something blue.”

   Hermione and Ginny emerged from the adjoined dressing room. Each dawned in knee-length that were bunched and folded at the top. The dark blue fabric clinging to their skin and ththeir skirts swirling around them in the frantic search for something blue, without ripping a patch from the bridesmaid dresses.

   A knock on the door anounced Harry’s pressance, “ten minutes until the wedding and Ginny needs to come out now,” he said before skipping out.

   Now in their desperate haste the remaining women turned to look at Hermione, “what?” she asked cautiously and slightly afraid.

 

   Tonkswaited behind Hermione and Harry as Ginny showered petals out of her wand. Reassuringly looking at her dad she looped his arm with hers. They started walking, at equal intervals, to the music. She smiled gratefully as she watched her bridesmaid step down the aisle barefoot. She had offered Hermione her own shoes but, she winced just looking at the heel. She had been glad to lend her own shoes to the bride and Tonks could feel the dark blue shoes on her feet.

When they reached the alter Ted left her side, replaced by Remus. She wasn’t even listening to the priest, instead her eyes were studying her husband-to-be. Drinking in the way the cloth creased and folded on him. She missed his normal robes, the looked a lot more comfortable then the crisp dress robes he had adorned. Her view switched to his face, running over his scars. She could stroke each one, and make him forget, unlike most wizards the scars reminded her not a side of fear andprejudice, but lonliness and hurt. She never wanted him to feel that, she wanted to comfort him.

   Her hearing tuned in almost to late, “I do,” she stated.

 

   “I can’t believe I agreed to this! Marrying her what was I thinking? I’m an aweful selfish person!” Remus buttoned a layer of his robes.

   “You didn’t agree to it, she did, since you asked her,” Harry threw in trying to make the grrom calmer.

   “And you’re good for her I’ve never seen her so bubbly!” Charlie added before mumbling, “oh merlin, did I just say bubbly?”

   “Which flower do you want?” Arthur Weasley inquiered, banquishing several large corsagies in Remus’ face. Who consequently choose the smallest.

  He attached his flower slowly fiddling with the petals. He turned to Arthur, “why would she do this to herself? Aren’t ladies supposed to grow up wanting the best? Picking out pictures from magazines and imagining young, rich, well-rounded men? Where will her dream come true be? Why does she love me, if she even does?”

   Arthur turned to him, “do you trust her?”

   “Yes.”

   “Then trust her to choose the right path, her own path.”

   “Yah maybe instead of cutting out good-looking guys she clipped out the animal shelter dogs for a pet, or a husband in  this case,” Bill joked.

   The men laughed enjoying the happy auora before the wedding. Alabaster Moody clunked in, “it’s time to go, the guests are seated. Harry tell the women we are ready, but fetch Ginny first and maybe you two can sort out the twins. They’re by the cake and I don’t want to know what they’re doing,” his magical eye was pointed to the back of his head, in the supposed derection of Fred and George.

   Mr.Weasley sighed and followed him out, “good luck Remus,” he called over his shoulder.

   A few minutes later Remus had walked down the aisle to stand at the alter. He flexed his shoulders and stretched up on his toes, rolling down onto his heels. He was jittery with anticipation, telling himself to relax. Well he was anyway, until he saw her.

   Her carefully watched her take each step. She looked so beautiful in her whit dress. It hung close to her hips, tight in the midriff, and flowing outwords from her wasteline. He knew she had to be in high heels, because the front of her dress quietly skimmed the ground. Most likely to prevent her tripping, since she said Molly didn’t want to take to much off. He smiled at the thought of her clumsyness. When she released her father’s arm in exchange for his hand he looked into her eyes. They were filled with almost every emotion possible. Barely listening to the priest’s words he managed to say, “I do,” at the right part.

After having rice pelted at them, thanks to the twins the newlywed couple climbedinto a car, somewhat strangled by their fancy clothing. Once they pulled away from the noisey cheering Remus turned to Tonks, “are you glad you’re married to a werewolf?” He asked quietly.

   “Yes,” she smiled.

   “There’s no going back now.”

   “I’m glad I’m stuck with you forever, trust me.”

   “I love you,” was all he responded.

   “I love you too,” she simply responded before giving him a kiss and leaning on his shoulder.

   They both smiled unconsiouly, glad their other half was happy.


End file.
